Reflections On a Life Before Death
by BookLover223
Summary: Iris knows that they're about to die and She wants to say something to him something like I love you or stay with me or just a simple please don't die. Because she can stand the thought of the entire planet being destroyed as long as he lives.


**A.N) It is 12:38 A.M****, I haven't slept in forever, and finals are exactly one day and seven hours from now. Yet here I am because this wouldn't leave me alone.  
><strong>

**Summary:**** Iris knows they're about to die and he wants to say something to him something like I love you or stay with me or just a simple please don't die. Because she can stand the thought of the entire planet being destroyed as long as he somehow manages to live. But she can't voice any of this because the camera is running and even though the odds are less than favorable that he'll live she wouldn't be able to stand it knowing that the last time she saw him she was betray his trust**

* * *

><p>This morning when Barry told her he was being summoned by the League she laughed and told him to be home by dinner and to play nice with the other boys. He gave her a look that was more somber and serious than she expected from him and told her he loved her. She's about to respond when her work phone rings when she turns back around Barry is gone. It's only later that it occurs to her that she hadn't told him that she loved him. She would later regret it with every fiber of her being.<p>

Chaos … that's the only word for it. Everyone is panicking, things are burning, and no one can tell exactly what's going on. She's secure for a few moments in her knowledge that the justice league is going to fix it. It is then that she sees the casualty list, not the civilian one, but the one for the JLA. She rereads the list multiple times before she begins her broadcast.

"This is Iris West-Allen Reporting live the extra-terrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City. " Denny is pointing to something behind her from his place behind the camera. She turns and sees a huge ship coming to her. She closes her eyes and says good – bye to Barry quietly knowing she is not ready to die but not being able to do anything about it.

_Iris_, she hears a voice say not just any voice, but his voice. She feels a warm kissed being pressed to her forehead, and two warmer hands gripping her waist. She feels a quick rush of air against her neck. He face is pressed into the crook of his neck is she can't seem to let him go. They hold each other a moment or two longer than what is necessary before they reluctantly let go of each other.

Zatara land on the roof next to them Denny in tow. He nods at Denny reminding her that this is being broadcasted live all over the world. "You should both be safe here at least for now" He sounds uncertain, even more so than at that last league get together where they were talking about the troubles of raising superpower full teens of the opposite gender. She almost laughs as she remembers his face when he tried to recount having the talk with his daughter. The realization that this is no laughing matter comes with a nearby explosion. It sobers her and she looks to Barry.

She wants to say something to him something like I love you or stay with me or just a simple please don't die. Because she can stand the thought of the entire planet being destroyed as long as he somehow manages to live. But she can't voice any of this because the camera is running and even though the odds are less than favorable that he'll live she wouldn't be able to stand it knowing that the last time she saw him she was betray his trust. So she looks away and mumbles a quick "Thank you … Flash" really meaning everything she wants to say to him, but most of all I love you. She quickly adds Zatara's name so she doesn't raise suspicion. She wants to kiss Barry, hold him to her tightly and never let go, but she can't she has to let him go. He places a hand on her shoulder reassuring her he's heard the meaning behind her words, in a move too fast for the camera he says a quick _ILoveYou_ and in that moment he is Barry holding her and comforting her. But that moment literally only lasts a nanosecond and he becomes The Flash again rushing off to help people because it's what he does.

She tries to gain control of herself and her broadcast. After reassuring herself that Denny is indeed ok, she stakes a deep, calming breath, tries to restart. "As you can see…" As they can see what people on the roof of a burning building that are probably going to die soon or that the world is going to shit around her faster than she can even blink. She finishes the sentence the best she can with a lame attempt at hope, "The justice league is attempting to hold the line."

She sees Barry – The Flash run onto the building followed by Zatara, but she knows it's too late and all she wants to do is yell at him to save himself. Because though it may be selfish he is the only thing that matters to her at that moment and she needs him to be ok. Even if deep down she knows he won't be. Then in a flash (the irony is not lost on her as she lets out a half-hysterical sob) the building is demolished everything in it and every_one _on it is instantly incinerated. She reaches to the building blindly hoping, praying (she's never been one for religion, but if there is ever a moment when she thinks she should believe in religion it is now.) that he's alive and he's not coming out _no, no, no, no_ she doesn't realize that she is saying it out loud. She's about to yell, scream, and cry at the same time. It's not funny Barry, she wants to scream it, it's not funny please come out and end the joke. Because that's the only thing this can be a cruel, sick, joke that she will make him sleep on the couch for weeks because of.

"Iris, look out." Dazed she looks to the camera only now remembering that is being televised. She turns away from the camera seeing the ship come her direction. She turns to it welcoming the bright red beam, bright red she'd once told Barry was a stupid color now it's her favorite color, Barry; she wants to see Barry again. And in a flash it's over. Iris Allen-West welcomed death in order to be reunited with her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews or flames would be appreciated.<strong>


End file.
